


Food Court Flirting

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Flirting, Crack, Fast Food, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: The first thing Liam notices about his new job is how much his uniform sucks, the second is how hot that guy at the corn dog stand is. Now if only he could manage to talk to him without a panic attack.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	Food Court Flirting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skaboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/gifts).



> Skaboom, this is for you, because I never would have gotten this idea if you hadn't put Theo in that adorably terrible ice cream uniform.

Liam tried to listen to his new manager. He adjusted the navy blue neckerchief that was part of his hated new uniform. What kind of sadist would make grown people wear kid style sailor suits? 

Movement across the food court caught his eye. A guy in short blue shorts bent over to raise the security door to the corn dog stand. The shorts did a wonderful job of showing off the guy's rear end. He stood and Liam saw his shirt had bold vertical striped primary colors and hat that resembled an upside down bucket. 

Maybe his uniform wasn't so bad. He adjusted his Captain's hat and got to work.

\--

Theo came back in through the employee door. He tucked the keys in the drawer and smiled at his co-workers. "There's a new guy at Captain Cone and he looks absolutely lickable." 

Corey looked through the kitchen window at the ice cream shop, and shook his head. "I can't get a good look from here."

"Did you pop out your ass and watch his reflection to see if he was checking you out?" Lydia added a handful of sliced lemons to the lemonade.

Theo grinned. "Of course I did, and he was."

The red head smiled back. "Slut," she teased.

"We're all sluts, hotdog selling sluts. I'm sure we've sucked more dicks than we've sold hotdogs."

"I'm not a slut!" Corey scowled a moment before he giggled. "I make him buy me dinner first."

"Hear that, Theo? Corey isn't a slut." She smiled. "He's a whore." They stopped laughing before a customer came to the counter, but just barely.

\---

Liam sat in the break room. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Scooping ice cream could be so rage inducing. Okay, the ice cream didn't cause rage, the customers did. Like the lady who wanted to let each of her three very shy kids order for themselves, including toppings, when there were seventeen other people in line, or the one that made him remake her milkshake three times because "it doesn't taste right". 

"Hello, sailor," said a deep flirtatious voice. 

He looked up. Super Hot Hotdog Guy was giving him a smile that drove all thoughts from his head. How could anyone dressed in that uniform look so good?

"You come here often?" He was still flirting.

Liam realised his mouth hung open and quickly shut it. He felt the blood rush to his face. "Uh… Today's my first day. I have to go … the ice cream's on fire." He ran.

\---

Liam paced up and down his friend's room. "I can never go back there, Mason."

The dark skinned boy sat at his desk. "You're overreacting. It can't be that bad."

"The hottest guy I have ever seen hit on me and made an idiot of myself. Do you understand how awful those uniforms are? He made it look GOOD."

"To be fair, Liam, you are kind of always an idiot, but if you want I can come down there and be your stewardess." He grinned.

Liam glared. He forgot the word wingman one time and his friend would never let him forget it. "Thanks."

\---

Theo kept trying to catch the eye of Lickable Ice Cream Guy, but he always looked away. He felt bad about how their first conversation went. Embarrassment hadn't been his goal. Just when he was ready to give up until lunch or maybe after shift he saw him walking towards the taco place with another guy. 

"Mr. Lickable have a boyfriend?" Corey asked.

"Body language is all wrong. I'm betting they're friends." He patted Corey on the shoulder. "I'm taking a ten," he called out and was out the door.

He caught up with them before they got in line. Theo gave his best charming smile. "Sorry I came on so strong before. I was trying to make you laugh. I'm Theo."

"Liam." His entire face lit up when he smiled. "Sorry I kind of panicked. It's not everyday the hottest guy in town propositions me like a dock side floozy." His eyes widened and his face turned red. "Not that you're a... Sorry." He ran, again.

Theo looked at the friend, who shrugged. "He's actually kind of smart when he stops putting his foot in his mouth. I'm going to go make sure he doesn't try to change his name and skip town."

"Tell him I said he's cute when he blushes." The friend nodded and they headed in separate directions.

\---

"Who even used the word 'floozy'?" Lydia asked.

"I think it's cute, panicking and losing any verbal filter. He's like a chatty deer in the headlights." Theo mixed up batter for the next batch of corn dogs.

"He's too small for a deer, more like a puppy with anxiety, or a chinchilla, but enough about him. Tell me about his friend. Is he single?"

Lydia sighed. "Customers, so focus on dunking the weiners in your hands rather than ones in your pants." 

They had to deal with a small rush, but the last customer in line turned out to be Liam's friend. "I've convinced Liam not only to stay in town but also to go out tonight," he said proudly, and went on to explain a long complicated plan on how to get Theo and Liam in a space together where Liam would be relaxed enough to not want to run. 

Theo lost track of who was doing what at about step fifteen. "That sounds more complicated than Lydia's dating life."

"My dating life isn't complicated, just because I'm dating my ex-boyfriend's ex-boyfriend and that ex-boyfriend is now dating my other ex-boyfriend's twin brother doesn't... Okay, maybe my dating life is complicated." She turned to Mason. "How about you just bring him to the party I'm throwing tonight."

"You're throwing a party tonight?" Corey asked but his eyes never left Mason.

The red head pulled out her phone and sent out four rapid fire texts. "I am now."

\---

Liam looked around the crowded house. People danced to loud music. Everyone held beers or red solo cups full of mystery cooler punch. "Do we even know anyone here?" He yelled to be heard over the music.

"Uh, yeah. Of course we know people here," Mason lied, badly. "Okay, maybe 'know' is a stretch, but I was personally invited by the chick throwing the party, and she knows a bunch of hot queer guys."

"As long as Theo the super hot hotdog guy isn't here. If I see him again I'll probably just melt into an embarrassed puddle of tomato colored rage goo."

"You'll be fine." Mason handed him a cup of punch. 

A familiar guy with wavy brown hair came up to them. "Glad you made it, Mason," he said with a smile. They hugged. "Be careful with that punch. Stiles and Isaac made it deceptively strong. They used two bottles of vodka and a bottle of everclear." 

Liam watched Mason disappear into the crowd arm in arm with the guy. He took a sip of his punch and decided to believe the guy's warning and take it slow. 

A voice hit him through the roar of the party. "Yeah, well, I fucked your boyfriend," it laughed. 

He turned and saw Theo. He wore light blue skinny jeans and a black tank top. The outfit showed Theo was no stranger to the gym, and definitely never skipped leg day. Liam forgot how to breath. 

The pretty redhead Theo was joking with gave him a seriously unimpressed look. "Stiles already told me about that, besides you're such a slut I would be surprised if there were five guys at this party you haven't fucked."

Theo mimed being hit in the chest, then he saw Liam. He smiled, met his eyes and walked towards him. Liam fidgeted with the zipper of his hoodie.

"Hey," Theo said, and even just that one word sounded sexy.

Liam smiled back. This was his chance, time to say something that didn't make him look like an idiot. "Pythagoras was afraid of beans," he yelled to be heard over the music, but the song ended right as he spoke so he ended up just yelling in Theo's face. People nearby turned to stare at him. 

His face burned, but before he could run Theo stepped closer, and took Liam by the elbow. "Tesla was afraid of round objects."

Liam smiled. "Yeah, especially pearls."

\---

Theo laid on his back. Liam's head rested on his chest. His fingers played in the younger man's hair. He sighed in contentment. They had danced and talked for hours before they went back to Theo's place. He couldn't believe how fast he'd fallen for this adorkable guy. 

Liam turned to look at him. He chewed nervously at his lip. "So, was this a one time hookup?"

"If you want it to be a one time thing, then that's all it will be. I would like more, to be honest. It took a lot of work to get you to have just a conversation with me. I was hoping to get at least a real date out of all that."

Liam smiled, and the entire room lit up. "Sorry I kept running away."

Theo ran his fingers along Liam's jaw. "I'm not. You are really super cute when you blush." Blood rushed to Liam's face. He ducked back against Theo's chest. Theo rolled them over and leaned over Liam supporting his weight with his arms. "Do you want to go on a real date?"

Liam wrapped his arms around Theo's neck, and kissed him, slow and deep. When they separated he said, "Yes, I would love a real date, as long as no more ice cream catches fire."

**Author's Note:**

> Lydia is dating Stiles. I threw in a minor past Stackson pairing, so thats how she's dating ex-boyfriend's ex-boyfriend.


End file.
